


Right Situations

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Frottage, House Party, M/M, Pining, Smut, jongin is a desperate pining bby for his hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Jongin isn't sure he'll be able to stop himself this time.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Right Situations

**Author's Note:**

> another wip down!!! yay
> 
> inspired by this [pic](https://i.imgur.com/p6oykoB.jpg). like damn jongin contain your thirst but also dont msmsm
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (if you saw that.... pretend it didnt happen)

Dim room, coloured lights flashing. There are people everywhere, dancing and drinking and laughing, the house huge enough to contain them all. Hands touch him, graze his arms, eyes seek his, seductive, beckoning, but his only reflect Minseok. 

Minseok dancing in front of him, moving his body, eyes bright and smile confident, his hands on Jongin’s hips, light but steady, steering away everyone else, all those hands, all those eyes.

Minseok has been so touchy all night, a hand always on Jongin's arm, sometimes on his knee when they sit close together and Minseok leans closer to hear Jongin over the music, trailing it up his thigh, and Jongin can't, he cant anymore, it’s like he’s fit to burst, every touch scorching, as if leaving a mark on his skin, leaving his mind with nothing but Minseok. 

Then Minseok puts a hand on Jongin's back, herding him away from the mass of dancing bodies, laughing, exhilarated and breathless, right against Jongin's ear, his hot breath fanning over Jongin's neck.

Jongin is at his limit and he knows it, he won't be able to stop, _touch me more and I won’t be able to stop_.

“Wow, that was some sweaty dancing, huh," Minseok says, laughs again, hand still on Jongin. "I might need another drink," the hand travels to Jongin's nape, fingers cupping the sides of his neck, drawing Jongin even closer as Minseok turns to look at him. "You want one too, Jonginnie?"

There's sweat beading on his temples and slicking his hair, making his thin white shirt stick to his chest under the denim vest he's wearing. His smile is wide and happy and Jongin can't stop staring. He wants, so much, too much. Desire is like pressure in his veins, like an ache in his body. Yearning loud in his ears and heavy on his tongue.

"Let me suck you off."

The words are raspy, a whisper, too quiet for how loud the music is, almost blaring right off the walls, but Minseok hears them, Jongin knows he does because his smile falters, the grip on Jongin’s nape slacks and he blinks, stares.

Jongin tenses, bites his tongue and silently curses himself because how stupid, how pathetic, and Minseok is still looking at him, eyes betraying nothing. Jongin wants to run but he’s frozen to his spot by that gaze.

“Okay.”

The world around Jongin seems to blur out for a moment and he almost sways on his feet. 

“What?” 

Jongin’s tongue feels thick in his mouth, dry, too big.

“Okay,” Minseok repeats, calm, and Jongin swallows.

“Really?”

Minseok nods, simply, and his hand leaves Jongin’s nape to wrap around his hand, palm warm against Jongin’s. 

Jongin’s mind is blank as Minseok leads him upstairs, into someone’s empty room. The door closes behind them, the sounds from outside muted, and Jongin stands there, watches as Minseok walks ahead and sits on the edge of the bed, legs spread just slightly, hands behind him to support his weight. And Jongin swallows again, the motion slow, difficult.

Minseok looks at him, head canted to the side, observes him silently, and then he holds out a hand. Jongin moves, moves towards Minseok like a moth to a flame, a flame that burns bright and bright, and only stops when in front of him, where Minseok takes his wrist and tugs, tilts his head and presses their lips together. 

Jongin’s breath stops, gets stuck in his throat, flows out in a rush only when Minseok’s head moves to slot their mouths together. The kiss is gentle, almost tender, Minseok guiding the press of their lips, the glide, the angle, while Jongin follows, feeling lost like a little lamb, feeling infinitely slow because those are hyung’s lips, those are hyung’s lips against his, soft and warm and a little dry, everything he’s ever wanted, never wanted anything as much, and he’s _kissing_ them. 

Minseok pulls back, breath hot against Jongin’s mouth, Jongin who feels breathless, and looks up at him, with his steady eyes, even with the beers he’s had throughout the night, offering sips to Jongin, who felt his lips burn where they touched the places Minseok’s mouth had been just seconds before, even with that nasty mixed drink that had made Jongin hack. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, voice quiet in the mostly quiet room, but this close it really feels like they’re the only ones in the whole world. His hand is still holding Jongin’s wrist. 

“Yes,” Jongin whispers, nods, and stares back into those eyes, waiting, not daring to make a move without a sign, without permission, but lunging forward when Minseok does make a move, looks at Jongin’s mouth and leans in again.

Jongin’s tongue slides past Minseok’s lips when Minseok grants him access and the kiss deepens, turns heavier as some of Jongin’s desperation bleeds into it, into the slick slide of their tongues, and fuck that’s Minseok’s taste, that’s Minseok’s taste filling his mouth, sliding down his throat with every breathless swallow, coiling warm in his heart and making it thump. And this is even better, fuck, even better. There’s a bit of bitterness that lingers, from the alcohol, but Jongin insists, presses closer, tongues deeper, harder, until all he can taste is Minseok, making his head spin with want and bliss, intoxication. And what is Jongin supposed to do now? How is he supposed to kiss anyone else now?

“Hyung.” Jongin pulls away with a gasp, licks his lips, hands clasping the fabric of Minseok’s tight blue jeans, ripped at the knees. “Hyung, can I, please? Now?” 

Minseok nods, spreads his legs wider and Jongin almost falls to his knees in between them, sliding closer until he’s face to face with Minseok’s crotch. He reaches with reverent hands, heat radiating to his fingertips as he places them there, slowly popping open the button of Minseok’s jeans, sliding the zip down, the sound of it making a swell of dazed anticipation rise in his chest.

He tugs the jeans down, unveiling Minseok’s pale, muscular thighs, with a light fuzz climbing up from his knees. Jongin has caught glimpses of them before, under shorts and soft towels riding low on damp hips, but seeing them now, so close, Jongin can’t help but dip his head to brush his lips against them, leaving a kiss, two, three, wanting to worship them, wanting to worship every part of his hyung. 

He trails a slow path, all the way up to Minseok’s black boxers, just like this, and stops, resting his cheek on Minseok’s thigh. Eyes closed he seeps it all in, the scent, the proximity. His hyung, his hyung, his perfect hyung. 

Warmth encases his cheek then and it's one of Minseok’s hands, come to cup his face. Jongin turns into the touch, lets his lips brush against Minseok’s palm too, and maybe that’s too revealing, too honest, but Jongin can’t find it in himself to fight it anymore, not now. 

He gives Minseok’s palm one last kiss and then noses closer, to the outline of Minseok’s cock, half hard already, the shape of it evident under the dark fabric of his boxers, making desire lodge like a lump in his throat. 

Minseok’s hand leaves him as he buries his face there, places his lips on that bulge, breathes hot and shaky against it, steadying himself before his trembling hands come up to Minseok’s hips, his fingers hook under the waistband, peel the fabric off. 

A moan escapes him when Minseok’s cock finally bobs free. It’s thick, beautiful, standing right before Jongin’s eyes, his parted lips, and Jongin has to stop himself from rushing it, forces himself to take it slow, to savour the moment, wrapping one hand carefully around the base. 

Minseok is warm in his palm, silky smooth, and Jongin moves slowly, sliding his hand up the entire length, all the way to the head. A squeeze there draws a soft sound from Minseok, a low exhale that lights up Jongin’s body, and he repeats the action, slides down and back up, eyes tracing the movements closely. 

He stays just like this for a while, stroking Minseok’s cock slowly, feeling it grow firmer, bigger in his hand, revels in it, and Minseok lets him, ever so patient, ever so indulgent, as only he can be. 

And Jongin wants to give him everything, wants to give his all to his perfect hyung, so he squeezes the base of Minseok’s cock and leans forward, attaches his lips to the underside, making Minseok’s hips buck minutely on the bed, another breath rush out of Minseok’s mouth. 

It makes Jongin close his eyes, hearing, _feeling_ Minseok like this making a thrill travel through his body, turning it electric.

He lets his tongue drag over that sensitive spot and then up over the head, licks a slow, heavy stripe there, and shudders as precum collects on his tongue, swallows slowly to savour it, only to give another quick, self-indulgent lick right after. 

There’s a light flush dusting Minseok’s cheeks when Jongin looks up at him, a frown pinching his brow as he watches Jongin with parted lips, and the sight makes a dull heat stir in Jongin’s stomach, makes him squeeze his thighs closer together.

He brings his attention back to Minseok’s cock and finally wraps his lips around the head, welcoming it onto his tongue. He sucks on it, his eyes falling shut with a flutter, and Minseok moans above him. 

It spurs Jongin further. He runs his tongue in circles around the head, letting saliva fill his mouth and wet the sensitive skin, and slides a hand down to Minseok’s balls, digging his tongue into the slit as he closes his fingers around them, squeezing gently. 

Minseok’s hips buck forward, his hands fisting the sheets by his sides as he lets out another moan, cut off this time. Jongin continues laving the head of his cock, twisting his hand around the base as he does, Minseok’s balls resting heavy and warm in his other hand. 

He feels content, he could keep going like this for forever, pleasuring his precious hyung, hearing his laboured breaths, but it’s not enough, he wants to give more. 

Minseok strains when Jongin opens his mouth wider and sinks down on him, moaning as he takes in the length inch by inch, the feeling of it filling his mouth, sliding hot and heavy against his tongue better, better than any fantasy he’s ever let himself entertain. 

“Fuck,” Minseok breathes as his cock twitches, a hand going to card through Jongin’s hair.

Jongin hollows his cheek and slides back up, pulling off, swallowing breathlessly. “Hyung,” he says, wanton and whiny, a little helpless, meeting Minseok’s eyes again, and then gives Minseok’s cock a greedy, flat lick from base to tip before taking it back into his mouth. 

He sets up a rhythm, bobbing his head steadily up and down, doing his best to give it good to his hyung, make it good, make his hyung feel the best he’s ever felt. He wraps his lips tight around Minseok’s shaft, squeezes his hand around it, strokes it with his tongue as he goes, makes it wet and sloppy. 

And god, Jongin loves it, loves to hear Minseok’s moans and short, rough breaths, can’t help but moan too. He loves the way his lips and jaw ache at the stretch, cause his hyung is so thick and hard. Loves how his mouth grows salty with precum when he lays his tongue flat against the underside and sucks on the head, making Minseok’s hips jerk. He loves the tangle of Minseok’s fingers in his hair, tightening their grip but still holding back. So considerate, his hyung. 

Next time, Jongin promises himself dizzily, maybe too ahead of himself, next time he’s going to let hyung fuck his mouth, he’s going to let hyung pull all he wants and thrust all he wants and he is going to be so good for him, so good, so good. 

Jongin sinks down deeper then, pushes himself for his hyung, eases Minseok’s cock further down his throat, swallowing once, twice around it. 

Minseok’s body lurches, bending forward as Minseok gasps out a groan. 

“Jongin,” he grits, warns him. “I-I’m gonna come.”

Jongin moans at that, the vibrations from his throat making Minseok choke on a moan, and he quickly pulls off, looking up at Minseok. 

“Come on my face,” he pants, begs, swallows as the mere thought sends waves of arousal down to his own aching cock. “I want it. Please, hyung, I want it.”

Minseok meets his eyes, still flushed, always beautiful, and nods once. He curls a slightly shaky hand around his cock and starts stroking himself, his movements fast, slick with Jongin’s saliva.

Jongin’s heart thumps in his chest and he watches, can’t keep his eyes off this sight that feels almost surreal. His hands grip at Minseok’s thighs, anticipating, feeling Minseok’s muscles flex under them. 

And Minseok is really so close, it doesn’t take long at all. Jongin watches as Minseok’s breathing quickens, his jaw slackens, his cock throbs and expands, and then Minseok is coming with a low, lovely moan. 

Ropes of white shoot out, landing hot and wet on Jongin’s ready mouth, his chin, his cheeks. Jongin sucks in a breath, slips his tongue out to lick his lips, and whimpers at the taste, swallowing eagerly.

Minseok is panting above him, Jongin too feels breathless, but Minseok pulls himself together soon enough, reaching out a hand for Jongin.

“Come here,” he says, pulling him up, and Jongin all but falls into his arms. “That was so good,” he murmurs as he lowers them on the bed. “You were so good,” he says again, the words reaching Jongin’s ears as if through a daze, and glides his warm tongue up one of Jongin’s cheeks, licking his own cum off it. 

A whine spills out of Jongin’s lips at that and his hips stutter, pressing his hard cock against Minseok’s hip.

Minseok cooes, sliding a hand down over Jongin’s ass. “You’re so hard,” he uses the hand to grind Jongin against himself, making Jongin’s hips stutter again. “You must really need to come, don’t you?”

Jongin whines again, overwhelmed, gripping Minseok’s jacket with his hands. “H-Hyung…”

“Yeah,” Minseok hums comfortingly, pressing a soft kiss to Jongin’s sticky, parted lips. “It’s alright, I’ll help you,” and steers Jongin again with a steady hand. 

Jongin is powerless to follow, lets himself be guided into his hyung’s hip in a slow, languid rhythm that makes his cock throb and his breath heavy, while Minseok murmurs sweet, low words of encouragement, licks him clean with his tongue.

And pleasure spreads in Jongin’s belly, warm and heady, makes soft noises slip from his lips with every roll of his body.

“That’s it,” Minseok says, giving one last swipe along Jongin’s chin, and drives Jongin harder against himself. “That’s it, you’re doing so well.”

It makes Jongin let out a moan, his fingers digging into the rough fabric of Minseok’s jacket. “ _Hyung_.”

“I know, I know,” Minseok cooes and presses a kiss on that same spot on Jongin's chin. “Feels good, yeah?”

Jongin’s breathing is laboured as his hips push into Minseok’s pelvis. “Hyungー Iー” 

Words stick to the back of his throat, head hazy from pleasure and Minseok’s voice, mouth slack. 

“Pretty,” Minseok murmurs, eyes roving over Jongin’s face. “You sound so pretty, baby. Better than I could have imagined. Never would have thought you could sound this pretty.”

Jongin’s whole body stutters at that, those words, the _pet name_ , making his arousal crash over him like a tidal wave, and he speeds up, rutting hard against Minseok.

“Yeah, baby, like that,” Minseok’s hold tightens on Jongin’s ass. “Keep going, let me see how you come for me.” 

Jongin whimpers, his pants warm against Minseok’s face as their foreheads press close together. 

Minseok catches his mouth in a kiss and it’s sloppy and uncoordinated now that Jongin is edging close, so very close.

Jongin shuts his eyes tight as he chases his high, the bed squeaking with his harsh motions. The pleasure builds quickly inside him. It builds and builds, sharp and intense, until finally, it bursts and he cries out as he comes, orgasm rolling through his body.

He shudders through it, hips twitching as cum soils his underwear, and he sags on top of Minseok after, breathing heavily into his neck.

Minseok soothes him as he comes down, stroking a hand through his hair, so tender it almost feels like one of Jongin’s dreams. 

When blood stops rushing in his ears, Jongin lifts his head, peeking at Minseok with droopy eyes.

“Hyung,” he calls, voice scratchy.

Minseok glances down at him, and a smile grazes his lips. “Hey.” 

Warmth soffuses Jongin’s body. Minseok sounds like he does when relaxed, lying on his bed while they talk, warm sunlight playing softly on his features, looking up at Jongin in a way that goes straight to Jongin’s heart. Or when it’s late at night and he’s languid with sleep and directs at Jongin the softest smiles, making Jongin feel small and in awe and so fucking in love. 

Minseok uses the hand in Jongin’s hair to gently pull him into a kiss, slow and soft, tongues brushing together, and Jongin melts into it, feeling his heart beat fast in his chest. He presses himself closer, eager and greedy at being given this too, and Minseok jerks and hisses against his lips, chuckles as he pulls back and pushes at Jongin’s shoulders. 

Jongin looks down and realizes that he had accidentally pressed too hard against Minseok’s now soft cock in his enthusiasm. He hurriedly sits up and sheepishly tuck him back into his pants. He’s a mess, did he ruin it?

But Minseok chuckles again. “Come back here,” he says and pulls on Jongin’s shirt to kiss him again.

They spend a long time like that, curled together and trading kisses. A long, long time. And Jongin is feeling breathless all over again, can’t really believe that he’s got his hyung under him, embracing him so naturally, kissing him again and again, so much that his lips are going numb. 

Sudden sounds drift through the door at some point, some loud yelling and following laughter, piercing through their bubble, reminding Jongin that yes, they’re still at the party and up in someone’s room.

Minseok is smiling at him and Jongin doesn’t really know what to do. He smiles shyly in return and slowly detaches himself from Minseok’s embrace, sitting up. 

“I should probably clean myself up,” he says. “I’m all sticky and gross, I must look awful,” he giggles nervously, passing a hand through his hair. 

Minseok sits up as well. “I don’t think you do, but yeah, you probably should,” he zips up his jeans. “Let’s get out of this party. I’ll come with you to the bathroom and then we can go back to my room.”

Jongin pauses at that. He looks at Minseok, searches his eyes for a trace hinting at something else, what is usually hinted at in this kind of situations, hooked-up-at-a-party situations, but finds nothing of the sort. Finds... another thing entirely, actually. Something much softer and more enticing to Jongin’s hopeful soul.

His heart skips a beat. 

“O-Okay,” he answers, nods, unable to bite back the smile that creeps across his face.

Minseok grins at him, gummy, gorgeous, and takes his wrist in his hand. “Yeah? You want to?”

Jongin nods again, words all stuck in his throat. 

“Good,” Minseok says and leans closer for yet another kiss. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> what happens next: 
> 
> \- xiukai boyfrends for the rest of eternity
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading!! i hope you enjoyed this lil piece
> 
> and shout out to my beta for being the bestest there is!! 
> 
> hope you're all doing well, see ya <33


End file.
